


「Mono•chrome」

by monokowritesstuff



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokowritesstuff/pseuds/monokowritesstuff
Summary: Some drabbles about everyone's favorite monochrome sisters.





	1. Outlined in Black

I have a sister.

She's not the brightest, or the most colorful, and she always has that weird look of surprise plastered on her face. But she's mine.

We live near each other, both of us stationed in the desert with pure white sand. She lives on the right of the building, I live on the left. Dave, the specter, comes by sometimes, but she's afraid of him, so I don't say hi.

We've lived here for goodness knows how long. Neither of us know how we got here, or why everything is so starkly black and white. It's mighty ironic, that our surroundings are so clear cut and yet everything else is a strict shade of grey.

She's... Always been an odd one. Afraid of traffic lights and streets in general. Whenever that girl with the two pigtail braids comes around, I always have to comfort her afterwards, patting her limbs back into place, wiping the milk white tears from her eyes, typical sisterly stuff. It's a saddening and shocking sight, seeing the one bit of family you have in the world with an arm sticking out of her head.

And when pigtail girl comes to visit me? I simply awkwardly smile and disappear. Afraid that she'll do the same thing to me that she did to poor old Dave. Afraid that Monoko will have to come and put me back together. Her actions have repercussions, and yet she doesn't seem to realize that. It's a shame, really.

Perhaps we could have been friends.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I have a sister.

She's really really nice to me! Whenever I need her, she's there, and if that meanie Dave tries to scare me, she always protects me! Nothing ever scares her.

We live in a white sandy place. It's really boring. Besides us, and Dave, there's no one else here. Well... That's kinda a lie. That girl comes by sometimes. She's scarier than Dave is. Especially with that... That green and red thing. She always flashes it at me, and I always start to cry. The top of my head and my right elbow always hurt, too.

But it's okay. Because my sister always comes to the rescue. She's always there for me. No matter what. She always tells me, 'There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let her hurt you.', and fixes my pigtails. She pats my head and rubs my elbow where it hurts, too. It makes me feel really special. My sister is late to help me sometimes. But it's okay. She always says sorry for it.

Sometimes, when the girl comes by with her green and red thing, I can feel another pair of fingers brush the ones on my left hand, and my sleeve gets much tighter. My sister tells me it's nothing. I don't really believe her. She tells me the wind flowing through me is nothing, too, which can't be true, because wind can't go through a person, can it?

My sister comes to play sometimes, when things are good. I hope she comes today. 


End file.
